Beegurl13's Random Musings
by beegurl13
Summary: A place for random stories and fun from beegurl13. The vast majority will be Twilight related, and Edward/Bella because I love them, but there might be a few surprises. Sounds fun, right? :D Come on, you know you'll like it...
1. Coffee & Comics

**A/N: So, I wanted a place where I could just post whatever without having to make new stories for each thing. I probably won't post a lot here, but you never know. :)**

**This story was written for My Risbee's birthday. I hope she loves it. There's a whole celebration thing going on so run over to the blog where this bad boy and several other heart stopping things are posted, all in an effort to celebrate the birth of one of my besties. :)**

**http():()//picffcorner().()blogspot().()com/2010/02/happy-birthday-risbee().()html**

**Remove the ()'s and go enjoy the stories and pretty, pretty pictures, then leave her a birthday wish. She really is one of the bestest chickies ever and I love her eternally. :)**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Thank you to BittenBee for beta-ing this baby at the last moment. We're so on the same train of thought most of the time, it's a little scary. :D**

**For My Baby G...**

**Coffee and Comics**

I had no idea where I was.

After staying in hundreds of hotels over the past few years, they all started to look the same. Monotony ruled my life; identical paintings on the walls, identical chairs and tables, identical bedspreads, and curtains. I felt robotic going from city to city and job to job, surrounded by the same types of people day in and day out. I hated it. I was desperate for something new, something different. I wanted some fun and was finally at the point where I had reached my limit, whether my bodyguard liked it or not.

Looking out the window at the city lights, I reveled in the anonymity the darkness offered. Tonight was the last chance I'd have to get out on my own. My flight was scheduled for seven in the morning and I knew it would come too soon. I laced up the black boots that had been buried in the bottom of my duffle bag and grabbed my jacket. The night air was a little chilly, but nothing that required a heavy coat. Besides, I didn't plan to be out in the open air all that long. After flipping through the phone book in my hotel room, I found what I was looking for. I just hoped that it would have what I wanted.

I slipped out the door, shoving my room key into my front pocket. There would be hell to pay for this, but it was worth it. Electricity was in the air and I could feel it pulsing into my body; something was coming. The rim of my ball cap was pulled down low on my face, hiding both my hair and eyes, the first things people usually noticed about me. The ding of the elevator was loud and I hurriedly stepped into the car, mashing the button to close the door. As I descended toward the ground floor, I plotted the best way to reach my destination.

The lobby was crowded with the usual: businessmen, vacationing families, honeymooners, and a rather large group of teenaged girls. To avoid them in my haste, I made a wide loop around the group, turning my head away in relief when I saw a few of them huddled and squealing around a teen magazine of the Jonas brothers. It was a little comforting that the world seemed to continue with new obsessions every week, and I hoped that one day soon my face wouldn't be front and center on those vile publications. All the traveling I did for work made it hard enough to find the right girl, but when you added the extra exposure to it, it was almost impossible. I yearned for _my own_ living room where I could lie on _my_ sofa with _my_ perfect woman curled around me. I was smart enough to know that as long as the public wanted me, as long as I kept gracing the covers of magazines, I most likely wouldn't find the one thing that I wished for most; _my_ dream girl.

The night air was crisp on my skin as I exited the building and blended in with the other people walking along the street. I was only walking a few blocks and I entertained the idea of getting a cab for the ride back, but I wasn't worried about that quite yet. I noticed several shops along the street, most of which were closed. Being away from the madness of Los Angeles and the mayhem of New York was a welcome change, reminding me of home—a place I hadn't been in far too long. I continued walking at a brisk pace, shoving my hands deeper into my pockets. No one had noticed me or even made eye contact, much less recognize me. I was relieved and a little excited when I saw the large sign glowing in the darkness. I was almost there.

Crossing the street, I walked through the parking lot, noticing how few cars there were. I hoped that I wasn't too late, that the store was still open. The doors slid open as I approached and I noticed the hours listed on the window. Looking at my watch I was thrilled to see I had almost thirty minutes to find what I was after.

Cautiously entering the doorway, I looked around and only saw a few people—much to my relief. I could smell the rich scent of the books, paper and leather all around me. Following the signs, I saw what I needed tucked all the way in the back corner. With my gaze trained on it, I made my way towards the section. My eyes skimmed the books displayed on the shelves as I walked down the long aisle, but soon I smelled a stronger, more powerful aroma. Coffee permeated through the store and my mouth began to water. I knew it was late at night, but a small cup of coffee wouldn't hurt, I'd still be able to fall asleep without any trouble.

Stepping up to the register, I quickly placed my order and paid the barista, moving aside to browse through a magazine while I waited. There were several tables scattered around the little café area but no other patrons. I could hear voices nearby, but wasn't able to see anyone. A beautiful, high-pitched, sweet laugh loudly rang out and I was instantly intrigued. For some reason I ached to hear it again. The barista handed me my coffee and I stepped to the side to reach the creamer and sugar. While absentmindedly stirring the steaming hot liquid, I saw a row of booths tucked away in a far corner and a few women seated in one of them. I couldn't see the ladies very clearly, but after looking around, I decided that I could probably get a better look from the rows of bookshelves.

The laughter floated softly in the air again and my mind raced; had I heard it before? It sounded so familiar, where did I know it from? I took a sip of the liquid in my hand, letting it slide down my throat, warming me as it went. When the laugh echoed through the room for a third time, I felt it embrace me, warming my body more completely than the coffee ever could. The desire to know who was causing these feelings overtook me and I tossed my unwanted coffee into the waste basket and headed for the shelves.

Peaking around the edge of a children's picture book, I saw the women sitting, talking, and laughing together. They were older than me, and I could see them all wearing wedding bands. My heart sank when I realized that my dream girl was most likely already taken, but then I heard the laugh again. My eyes were drawn to a blonde sitting against the wall of the booth, playing with her cell phone. She was clearly typing something into her phone and I wondered who she could have been texting, and what they were saying to her that made her laugh.

Her friends were flipping through the newest_ People_ magazine, discussing dresses and the women wearing them. It was this month's edition with my face on the cover. I had been a presenter at the awards ceremony featured in the weekly circular, and I knew that this one displayed the gowns worn by all the women in attendance. As the ladies pointed out their favorites and the ones they wouldn't be caught dead in, I smiled toward the blonde who sat quietly, immersed in her phone and paying no attention to the magazine. She was different than the fan girls I had managed to avoid at the hotel. She didn't seem to be caught up in the romantic notions associated with being a celebrity—I could tell she was anchored in the real world as she continued to converse with someone on her cell phone. Then I heard the words I was dreading.

"Oh, there's _someone's_ boyfriend," one of the brunette's said, looking towards the blonde.

Shit, she had a boyfriend?

She looked up at her friends and spoke with an accent I wouldn't soon forget. "What are you girls talkin' about?"

"There's your boyfriend, he was lookin' hot!"

"Oh, let me see that," she said as she reached out and grabbed the magazine. A smile spread across her face and I wondered who she was looking at. The fact that I was quickly growing jealous of the mystery man caught me off guard and I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought.

Another brunette quickly spoke up. "You know he's too young for you, right? He's like what, twenty or something? I saw him in that _Harry Potter_ movie, and you are WAY too old for him. You need to move on to Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt or something."

The blonde looked at her friend. "Well, you know I like my Brit's, and besides, he's not _that_ much younger than me, only like ten years. That's not bad."

I shifted my stance, trying to get a better look at the magazine, figure out who she was talking about.

The other blonde at the table spoke up, "Hey, give her some credit, I mean he plays a hundred and something year old vampire, I figure the age thing evens out." The girls laughed as my heart stopped. How many other actors had played hundred year old vampires _and_ starred in a Harry Potter movie? The list wasn't long, and my excitement began to grow as I factored in how many of us were in that magazine—could she be talking about me?

Looking back to the blonde, I heard her beautiful laugh again, "I don't care how old he is, he's yummy. Besides, he's my freebie. If I ever meet him and he's interested, I'm all his. And I intend to do very naughty and slightly illegal things to him." They all erupted into school girl giggles as she continued. "I've got a few things I want to show him, and I'll make damn sure to leave him _more_ than a little satisfied."

I about choked on the cough that suddenly left my throat and ducked behind the stacks before the women saw me. With a heavy breath I knew without a doubt, she was talking about me. What where the odds? I was in this sleepy little town, in this specific book store, at the same time she was… it was fate. It must be. I stood quietly as they talked for a few more minutes before I finally heard them say their goodbyes.

I looked back around the shelf to see the blonde and one of her friends gathering up their things.

"You heading home?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, I have work in the morning and the kids have parties in their classes tomorrow so I need to stop by the store on my way, but I promised J I'd find him a comic book he's been looking for. I'm gonna grab that first before I leave."

The comic book section… this really was fate.

"K, so I'll see you next week, right?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, every Thursday, same time, same place," she replied.

They said their goodbyes again and parted ways. I watched the blonde as she walked through the aisles, aiming for the comic book section right where I had been going before detouring to the café. This was perfect and couldn't have been set up any better. I quickly made my way back to the stacks and began watching quietly, waiting for her to find the row. As she rounded the corner, I could see she was focused on her mission, finding the comic in question for this J person. I was still, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She flipped through several titles before finally huffing, clearly frustrated. Her lips were jutted out into a full pout and I imagined her breath on my skin. The sound she made was like a mating call to my cock and it quickly started to harden. She was even more beautiful up close than I had realized. Her bright blue eyes were surrounded by long, thick eyelashes and I ached to feel them fluttering against my face. Being in such close proximity to her, her perfume began to waft around me, enticing me. I could almost feel her and my whole body tingled with anticipation. Fighting the sudden urge and adjusting myself, I decided I would offer my services—being rather familiar with comic book sections in most major book stores.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" I asked.

She let out a loud breath. "Yeah, there's this one book my son wants, he's been bugging me for weeks and I keep forgetting about it. Uh, this is all so confusing, do you know how they arrange these?" she asked, looking up at me.

As our eyes met we both froze, locked in place by the current suddenly flowing between us. She turned her body towards me, straightening her shoulders. "Oh my…you're…do you know who you are?" she stuttered, shock clear on her face.

"Well," I began, "Yeah, I know who I am. What I don't know is who _you_ are."

"What?" she asked, a look of confusion flashing across her features.

"Who you are, I want to know who you are. I feel that I'm at a disadvantage here—you know me but I don't know you." I was starting to stammer like a blithering idiot so I smiled, hoping to calm her nerves.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, I don't actually remember who I am right now. Is that bad?"

I laughed, reaching my hand out to reassuringly rub her arm, but really just wanting to touch her. Knowing she had a secret crush on me and was clearly affected by my presence, I was feeling a bit confident now.

"No, that's okay, I can wait to find out. How about if I help you find that comic book and then maybe you'll be able to remember?"

She nodded and held out a scrap of paper, the title perfectly printed on it.

"Oh, this is a good one, I'm sure your son will love it," I told her.

She continued nodding, still staring at me. I flipped through the spines until I located the one in question, before offering it to her.

She took hold of it, quickly glancing down at it. "Yeah, that's the one, how did you know?"

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "I kinda have a thing for comic books." I cleared my throat, pushing my hands into my pockets and rubbing my foot on the floor as I lowered my eyes and instantly became interested in the pattern on the carpeting. Despite what I had overheard before, she was unlike those eager fan girls, and I had to be bolder with this woman. "I also kinda have a thing for blondes, and I overheard you talking to your friends. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I heard you laughing and I had to know who you were. I hope you don't mind." I was embarrassed to admit it to her, and I hoped it wouldn't cause her to run away screaming, but she surprised me with her reply.

"You overheard us talking, huh?" I nodded. "So you probably heard that you're my freebie?" She was no longer shy, growing confident from my little confession. A smirk crossed my lips as I again nodded, raising my eyes to meet hers. "So I guess the only thing I really need to know is if you're interested?"

Staring deep into her eyes, I answered her question. "Hell yes, I'm interested."

The corners of her lips slowly turned up as her teeth pressed deeply into her lower lip. It was all I could do to keep myself from holding her against the bookshelf and sucking her lip into my mouth, leaving my own teeth marks there.

"When and where?" I asked eagerly.

She broke our eye contact, quickly looking around us. I was a little confused when her eyes lifted to the ceiling, scanning it for something. Then they lit up. "Come on," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down an aisle. I noticed as we moved through the store that there were no other patrons, nor did I see any employees. I silently wondered if the world had passed us by as we sat locked in each others gaze—if the store had somehow closed without us realizing it.

We soon rounded a corner and I was shocked at what I saw. We were in a little nook in the far corner of the store and the shelves around us were filled with erotic books and images. Just when I thought I couldn't be anymore turned on, the thought of fucking this woman in the middle of a book store ran wild through my head. She brought me to a section featuring what could only be described as flat out porn. I knew she was as excited about being with me as I was about being with her, and I hoped she was intent on leaving me _more than a little satisfied_, as she had joked to her friends earlier.

She let go of my hand and took a few steps away from me, running her finger tips along the edge of a shelf. I let my eyes wander down her body, thanking whatever power in the universe had inspired her to wear a skirt tonight. Sliding her coat off and dropping her purse, she revealed a blue shirt that was tight around her waist, and her black skirt was short, stopping a few inches above her knees. Her legs were creamy ivory and the black heels strapped onto her feet were driving me insane. I felt myself hardening fast and knew I needed to be inside of her soon.

She stopped and slowly turned around, looking up at me through lust-filled eyes, her teeth sinking heavily into her bottom lip. She kept one hand on the bookshelf as she raised the other, crooking her finger, gesturing for me to come closer. Without a second thought, I obeyed her silent command. I stopped within inches of her, realizing that I towered over her body. Raising my hands, I placed them on her waist, and pulled her towards me until our bodies were flush against each other.

Lowering my head, I whispered to her, "Did you remember your name yet?"

She giggled a low, throaty sound, "No, but do you really want to know it?"

I couldn't argue with her—her name was of no importance; even Shakespeare's Juliet knew that. I just wanted to be with her, to feel her. I ran the tip of my nose along her jaw as she tilted her head up, granting me access to her neck and the tender flesh there. I felt her hands grasp onto my arms, running up my biceps to my shoulders before wrapping around my neck. I breathed in her perfume that mingled with her scent, savoring it, before I began placing soft, wet kisses on her neck, under her ear, below her jaw. The breathy sounds coming from her throat and her fingers threading themselves into my hair spurred me on. The softness of the moment was fading quickly as I passionately pulled her skin between my teeth, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Her breath caught and she gripped my arms tighter. I kissed up her jaw, moving to suck her bottom lip between mine. She mewed slightly before I felt her body relax between the bookshelf and myself as she gave herself over to me. My hands slid around to the small of her back and I pressed her against me, sure that she could feel my hardness against her belly. I wanted her to know exactly what she was doing to me—how she was driving me crazy.

Our lips molded to each other, gradually moving and opening more. As my tongue gently slid along her lips, tracing the edges of them, I felt her mouth open in invitation, her tongue reaching out to touch mine. I moved my hands lower on her back, grabbing at her ass as our tongues twisted and melted together. She moaned and our kissing grew harder, more lustful as her hands were still buried in my hair. My right hand began to trace down her thigh, gathering her skirt up so that I could feel the soft, smooth skin of her leg. Fingers pressed into the flesh as I wrapped them around her thigh, I roughly pulled her leg up, hitching it on my hip. I could feel the excitement building in my stomach as she began to rock her hips into mine ever so slightly.

I groaned, pulling my mouth away, resting my forehead against hers. After opening my eyes, I looked at her, needing permission before I took things any farther. I knew that the line we were crossing could be much more costly for her and I wanted to give her a chance to back out, to stop things before it was too late.

My breathing was heavy as the words rushed from my throat, "Are you sure? You sure want to do this with me? I don't want you to feel guilty later; I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled sweetly as one of her hands left my hair and traced down my arm. "I'm sure, as long as you are. No one even needs to know if you don't want them to."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You mean, even with who I am, you wouldn't tell anyone about this?"

She laughed the laugh that had set this all in motion, but it was more quiet and teasing in our private corner. "No way, this is our little secret. You're all mine, and I'm not sharing this with anyone."

I smiled as I leaned in to press my lips against hers, letting myself get caught up in another kiss, in _her_. Her hand that was traveling down my arm soon made its way across my chest and up to the collar of my shirt, playing with the buttons there. My hand continued to knead the back of her thigh as it crept higher, closer toward her center. I could feel heat emanating there and hoped that she was wet and ready for me.

Her hand began ghosting across the skin of my chest and I realized that she had undone several buttons on my shirt. I lowered my head to her neck again, sucking and licking as her fingers twisted through the hair on my chest. She continued to moan breathlessly and make sounds that were going straight to my cock. It swelled bigger than it ever had been before, almost painfully as I imagined feeling her from the inside. When I felt her two hands slip down my stomach to my waistband and begin to pull at the button on my jeans, I slid my right hand higher, rubbing it along the edge of her panties. I felt a shudder go through her as her head dropped back against the bookshelf. Her mouth fell open and she groaned loudly.

I brought my other hand up to her head, pulling her face towards mine so I could cover her mouth with another kiss, swallowing the sound of her. When she quieted, I pulled away, looking at her with a glimmer in my eyes.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet so no one can hear us," I said to her.

She quickly sucked in a breath and nodded furiously. "Okay, I will, promise."

I laughed, glancing around briefly to see if we had been spotted yet. When I didn't see anyone, I pulled my chest back a bit so that I could reach the ribbons tied around her waist.

"What happens if I pull these?" I asked.

She looked down at my fingers, moaning lightly again. "My shirt will open," she innocently whispered.

"Exactly what I was hoping for," I told her, pulling on one of the strings with a grin. It quickly came undone and I pushed the two pieces of fabric apart, reveling a rather low-cut, black lace bra. The creamy swell of her breasts threatened to spill over and the sight of it almost did me in. Unable to resist her body, my fingers dipped into the wetness beneath the matching lace underwear, causing us both to shudder and groan.

Her fingers gripped onto my waistband as her knee give out a bit. I stroked up on her wetness and then pushed my fingers farther into her pussy while supporting her at the same time. Her eyes widened with shock and she arched against me with a breathy moan.

I held her more tightly, steadying her against the shelf. Letting my fingers work between her soft legs, my adrenaline started pumping as she began undoing the button on my pants. The urge to peel each other's clothes away took over and I had to feel more of her sweet skin. My left hand began roaming her chest, skimming across the lace that covered her breasts. Grazing my hand up her side, I hooked my fingers in the top of her bra and pulled the fabric down until her dark rosy pink nipples appeared with hard, taught peaks, just for me. I groaned in anticipation of taking them into my mouth to suck and swirl.

I felt her hands pushing into my jeans, sliding between my boxer briefs and my stomach. She smiled as her fingertips slipped beneath and glided along the tip of my dick. I hissed at her touch, emboldened to lean in and taste her breast. I pulled the pebbled flesh into my mouth without hesitation, receiving a throaty moan from her. As I feasted upon the sweet taste of her skin, I felt her hand wrap around my throbbing cock, slowly moving up and down, gripping me tighter with each stroke. I had been confident that I would be giving this woman her little freebie fantasy, but she was quickly fulfilling my own desires, taking over my senses. My hand trailed back down to her wetness and I added another finger to her opening.

She moaned, circling her hand over my tip with each upward pull of my cock as I finger-fucked her. Her other hand traveled slowly up my chest and around my back, weaving into my hair again. She pulled me closer to her, whimpering softly as her hips began grinding into my fingers at a more rapid pace.

Just as I felt like I was about to explode with lust for this woman, the overhead lights flickered and it suddenly got darker. I pulled my mouth away from her chest, looking up at her.

"We gotta hurry," I muttered as she nodded her head in agreement.

She lowered her leg, letting it fall from my hip and I pulled my fingers away from her. Our urgency mixed with raw need as her hands moved to my waistband and she tore my zipper open. Spinning her around, I pressed her against the row of books and brought her hips toward me, pushing her skirt up around her waist. I stared down for a moment at her luscious ass, the two mounds capped by her black lace thong. My motions stuttered as my dick ached to be inside.

She turned her head, looking at me with glazed eyes over her shoulder. "Come on cowboy, what's taking you so long? You see something you like?"

I smiled as my hand moved across her skin, feeling the lace. I clawed at the edge of it, pushing it down around her thighs as she continued to look back at me, snickering. My fingers were still covered in her wetness, and I grabbed my dick, pumping it a few times to lubricate myself.

Looking up at her, our eyes meeting, I poised my tip at her entrance, hesitating for just a moment. When her eyes slowly slid closed, I parted her legs more and pushed into her slick heat. Her mouth fell open and I groaned, twitching inside of her. She felt incredible and _so tight_ from this angle. I stroked out and thrust up to fill her. She started to moan, her sounds growing louder with our movements.

I moved my hand to cover her lips. "Shhh…" I whispered at her ear. Her tongue flicked out and she sucked my fingers into her wet, hot mouth, tasting herself on my skin. _That was fucking hot._ I needed more of her.

I moved my hands to hold onto her hips and began to pound into her, gaining speed and force with each plunge. Her fingers clutched at the shelves in front of her in an effort to steady herself. The books began to shake with each thrust of my pelvis. We were surrounded by book covers of naked bodies twisted together—hands fondling and tongues licking, teeth biting and hips grinding—turning me on further.

I looked down to see my cock sliding in and out of her quickly and I knew I was close. Pulling one hand away from her hips, I reached around to find her swollen clit and began rubbing in tight, quick circles. She threw her head back, biting her lower lip between her teeth to stifle her sounds.

"Oh fuck, you're so hot," I moaned, feeling her begin to tighten around me. "Come for me, let go." Needing to be closer, I reached up and palmed her breast, squeezing it as I continued to slam into her.

Her breathing grew shallower and she gripped the shelf, knocking over a few books. I could feel a tightening in my lower stomach and the itch to release.

"Fuck me…harder…oh shit…please…I'm so close..." she whispered in ragged breaths.

Giving in to her request, I pounded into her with all the force I could muster. She began to clench around me and I felt her stiffen before a shudder rolled through her body. She sucked in a breath, her eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream. I felt my body tighten and my cock pulsate as I came deep inside of her in several long spurts. "I'm coming, oh fuck, I'm coming," I panted, pulling her hips roughly to me.

She whimpered as her head dropped forward and she fought to catch her breath. "Oh my…" she sighed and I smiled at the thought of leaving her speechless.

We sagged against each other while our breaths regulated. Suddenly, I heard a noise somewhere nearby and my eyes shot up to meet hers, both of us gasping. Quickly pulling out of her, I moved to fix my jeans and rebutton my shirt. She rushed to adjust her bra and fixed her clothes back into place. When we were both decent, we looked at one another, somewhat shocked at what had just occurred. The lust and raw need that had taken over before, was a surprise to me now that my head was clear. I was completely swept away by what this woman did to me.

Her face was still flushed and she was even more beautiful. I raised my hand to push a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Thank you. I don't even know what to say."

She laughed the laugh that had drawn me to her. "It was all my pleasure, trust me."

I smirked, happy that she had enjoyed herself. "Did you remember your name yet?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased as she bent to pick up her purse and jacket. When she stood straight again, I stepped forward, taking her face in my hands. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with surprise as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was gentle and sweet as I lightly sucked her top lip between mine, nipping at it playfully with my teeth.

"We'd better go, I think they're closing," I said with sadness. I'd finally found the woman I'd been looking for, and my time with her was over. A wave of regret washed through me as I realized she could never be completely mine; this was all I would ever get from her.

She raised her hand and combed it through my hair one last time before letting her fingers slide down my jaw. She moved to place a kiss on the corner of my mouth before softly kissing the underside of my chin.

"You were every bit as good as I thought you'd be… Good night," she said as she stepped around me, leaving me alone.

I waited a few moments, trying to remember why I had even come to this store in the first place, knowing that nothing I could have wanted was more important that what I had found, what I had been fortunate enough to stumble across. I let out a sigh as I turned to leave.

The barista from the coffee shop came walking around a corner and was startled to see me. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone was still here. I'm sorry sir, the store is closed."

I smiled. "Oh that's okay, I already found what I was looking for. Good night."

Walking to the entrance and stepping out into the cool air, I shoved my hands into my pockets, feeling the hotel room key there. I was instantly reminded of my reality. Looking around the parking lot, I saw no cars and my dream girl seemed to have vanished. It made me wonder if she was in fact, just a dream.

I started walking in the direction of my hotel and a thought entered my mind. Deep inside my suitcase was a script for a new Nicholas Sparks movie scheduled to begin filming in the same city I was in, so I'd be living here for awhile. As I looked at the lights all around me, I resolved then and there that between shooting sessions, I would need coffee every Thursday night.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Happy Birthday Love!! :)**

**Hot B**


	2. Moment with a Boy A Thank You

**A/N: So **_**The Fic Bridge**_** issued a challenge to writers. **_**The Mrs. King**_** encouraged authors to update their stories today as a way to say thank you to our readers. Since I usually update on Thursday's and I didn't have anything from my stories to post, and I just posted a birthday story for my friend yesterday, I decided to pick something a little different.**

**This is the first thing I ever wrote when I decided to start writing Twilight fan fic. It's not beta'd and believe me, I cringed when I reread it the other day. :D But I kind of like that it's raw and untouched. It's been sitting for months now, waiting for me to get back to the story it goes to. I will, eventually, but right now I'm kind of caught up in two stories I love, and somewhere along the way I have to find time to feed my kids. :D**

**Please enjoy this and know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. When I started writing, I just wanted to create something that people would like, and you have overwhelmed me with your responses. I've met so many wonderful people through this and I will forever be grateful that my friends decided to start writing and made me do it with them.**

**Thank you!!!! I love each and every one of you. Enjoy!!! :)**

**beegurl13**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**A Moment in the Forest with a Boy**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

"Bella…"

Silence. I could hear his labored breaths and feel his fingers rubbing across my skin. It was so quiet. I couldn't remember ever having heard the world as quiet as it was now. There was no wind rushing through the trees. No crickets chirping in the night. No music thumping in the distance. Only his ragged breathing and my stuttering heart beat. I held my breath, afraid to shatter the silence by releasing it.

"Bella, please. Just look at me," he said with a quiet determination. I could sense his dark eyes pleading with me – burning into me. Yet I couldn't do it. I couldn't look into his eyes, knowing all that I would feel if I did. I held my gaze at his jaw, noticing the stubble and how his muscles flexed as he clenched his teeth together. I was hurting him. That much I could see.

Why was I here? How did I get here? This isn't where I wanted to be. Was it? Not with him, I wasn't supposed to be with him. That's not how this night was meant to go. I was meeting someone else. I was supposed to be with someone else right now, yet here I stood, deep in the forest with the wrong boy. With his hands on my face, his breath washing over me. I was surrounded by him in every sense of the word. I couldn't let go.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Bella, stop. Please, baby, listen to me. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you here. Please, don't leave me," he pleaded.

He loved me. He _loved_ me. How could I do this to him? What kind of cruel tormentor must I be to let this go on? It had to stop. He didn't deserve this from me. He was good, and sweet, and trusting. He should be with someone better than me. He should have someone who loved him the way he claimed to love me. He would never have fallen in love with me if he knew who I really was – what I had really done. If only he knew the kind of monster I was. I had to stop this.

"You don't understand, I need to tell you something," I gasped as I felt the first tears begin to sting my eyes. I tried to blink them away as I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. They were so dark; I had never seen them that way before. It was so different from the usual brightness I saw there. I could see the lust and desire smoldering in them and it broke my heart. I needed to tell him before things went any farther.

And he would hate me.

A look of understanding flashed across his face and he sighed, "Bella, I already know. You don't have to say anything else, just stay with me."

His eyes bore into mine as his hands cupped my face, his fingers tracing my jaw and weaving into my hair. As he pulled my face closer to his, I could hear a change in his breathing. His tongue slipped out and wet his lips and I knew he was going to kiss me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his; it was like I was locked in a trance. He edged closer to me, his lips puckering slightly.

Instinctively I lifted my hands to the sides of his waist. I skimmed the roughness of his jeans as I grazed his hips, my fingers soon winding themselves into his belt loops without my brain even realizing what was happening. I felt my hands tighten and pull him closer to me. As I slowly exhaled I heard him swallow before my name once again slipped from his lips.

"Bella…"

As his lips grazed mine I felt a heat that I had never experienced before. It was raw and animalistic. I found myself crushing my lips against his as the desperation to possess him took over. I couldn't be close enough to him and my fingers pulled fiercely on the belt loops they were entwined in. The desire to consume him overtook me and I felt his growing desire pressed against my stomach and it only spurred me on. I couldn't stop, even though I knew it was wrong. I had to have him. I had to be one with him. That was the only way I could live. It was natural and easy and we were completely alone, no one to stop us. What would be the harm?

Then an errant thought entered my head. I envisioned another boy, waiting for me. A boy that was kind and sweet and caring. And for some reason _he_ was waiting for _me_. The boy I was supposed to be with at that moment. I had to go to him. I had to stop this. My heart splintered into shreds, but I knew I had to see him. I had to go.

I quickly broke away from the kiss and pulled back from his embrace, his hands having found their way to the small of my back, grasping at the skin under my t-shirt. I raised my hands to his chest and softly pushed him. I knew he would follow my direction and he slowly withdrew from me. As he looked down at me with wondering eyes, I saw the pain there and I started to waver in my thoughts. I couldn't look at him when I said what I had to say. I quickly closed my eyes so I could avoid his accusing gaze.

"Bella, what…"

"I can't do this. I lied to you. This wasn't supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"It was all just a game. Everything was just a game. I didn't mean for this…"

"What?"

"I lied to you. You were just a game…"

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I hope you liked it. :)**

**And yes, I know who the boy is, though it might surprise you who the boy waiting for her is. Like I said, I'll get back to this story eventually.**

**So who do YOU think she's talking to? :) **

**Thank You! Thank You!! THANK YOU!!!**


	3. You're Beautiful

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a very small desire to write something fluffy. Sometimes I need a break from the angst. Weird, I know.**

**This was written for the Foxy Fics charity drive, and thanks to all you wonderful people in the fandom, over $1000 was raised! Yay! Nice job everyone. You can still donate if you choose to. There is a link on my profile and if you do, you'll get 22 pretty incredible o/s's from some awesome authors…many of which I kinda love. :)**

**I gotta thank my girls for helping me with this, for telling me it's not horrible and it's decent enough to see the light of day. I love them and trust them…you should too. My regular prereaders **_**Twilight44**_** and **_**UnchangedAffections**_**, along with my chickies **_**jasperlover16, twilightmommyto4girls, WhitneyLove, husmcn**_**, **_**bugsmama07, **_**and**_** edwardsbloodtype**_**…thanks ladies. I adore you all, SO much!**

**And sorry in advance. This isn't officially beta'd. My beta's **_**coldplaywhore**_** and **_**MaggieMay14**_** were off enjoying some Twilight convention in Canada when this was due, and I was insanely jealous. Though I may be more jealous of my brother in law who was in Nashville at the same time as a certain Mr. Pattinson. What I wouldn't give to be in the same city as the most beautiful man on the planet…**

**Let the fluff begin. **

~~*O*O*O*O*~~

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
__as we walked on by.  
__She could see from my face that I was,  
__flying high.  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again.  
__But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.  
__You're beautiful, you're beautiful,  
__you're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw your face, in a crowded place,  
__and I don't know what to do.  
_'_Cause I'll never be with you.  
__You're beautiful, you're beautiful,  
__you're beautiful, it's true.  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
__when she thought up that I should be with you.  
__But it's time to face the truth.  
__I will never be with you._

"You're Beautiful" by James Blunt

~~*O*O*O*O*~~

EPOV

It was a Monday morning just like every other Monday morning in my life. Nothing exciting ever happened to me, especially on a Monday. The week ahead of me was filled with business meetings, angry clients, and endless mountains of paperwork—I was not looking forward to it.

As I rolled out of my bed this morning, the repetitive nature of my life hit me. It hadn't always been this way, but since Jessica left me over a year ago, things had spiraled downward. I had never been too outgoing or adventurous, which proved to be our downfall. She wanted spontaneity, I wanted schedules. She wanted fun, I wanted a plan. She wanted hot, sweaty sex, I wanted to make love. We were nothing alike, which is why we got together in the first place—the whole opposites attract thing. It was great for a couple of years, but as life started to pass us by, she realized I was only holding her back, and she needed more. Lucky for her, she found it in her trainer at the gym where she worked out.

After she left, my life just kind of fell into a routine, and I was fine with that. I was lonely sometimes, but the blind dates my sister continually set me up on seemed to cure me for the most part. Either it ended with great sex and promises of getting together again, which never happened, or it ended with me running away as fast as I could and vowing to be alone for the rest of my life. Either way, I had yet to find anyone I wanted to spend more than one evening with, and it was fine with me. Alice, my sister, didn't agree, and continued at least once a month to fix me up with "the perfect girl." I knew she meant well, so I couldn't be too upset with her.

As I grabbed my laptop case and jacket, I noticed the time. I was running a few minutes late, which was not good since my new assistant was starting today. I wanted to be early, hoping to get things set up and make the morning run a little smoother. My last assistant, Mike, had received a promotion in the company, which left me training another new employee. Hopefully this one would be a faster learner than Mike had been. He did a good job, he just took forever to figure things out.

I rushed out the door, making sure to lock it, as well as the outer building door. My apartment was in a good part of town, and I hadn't had much trouble with security, but my unending need to be safe assured me that there was a first time for everything. Even though I'd lived in the building for the last four years, I only knew two of my neighbors. I didn't recognize any of the people I passed on the street each morning either. My eyes were always focused on the ground, unwilling to meet the glances of strangers and take a chance at making a connection. The one time I'd taken that chance, with Jessica, ended with my heart broken and me paying off two years worth of her shopping sprees. I was pretty sure that personal trainer wasn't going to be able to afford those for too long.

I felt the breeze on my face, noticing that the morning air was a little crisper than yesterday. Autumn was quickly coming and I could see the changing leaves from my office window. Being the boss's son and a partner at the firm afforded me an office with a great view. Too bad no one but me and my assistant ever saw it.

The crowd on the streets seemed a little smaller than usual, leading me to believe I wasn't nearly as late as I thought. I rushed down the stairs into the subway, anxious to catch the train that would get me to my mundane life, move me toward one more week of the routine I'd established for myself. As I lined up to push my way through the turn-style, I fished a token out of my pocket. I dropped it in the slot, the same as I did every other day, and listened as the bar clicked, letting me pass through. The train I needed was not there yet, so I waited along with hundreds of other people. I imagined they were all on their way to interesting, thought provoking places with challenging things to do. I was certain that I was the most boring man on the planet, and as I glanced around at the people standing near me, I knew my designer suit pretty much guaranteed that.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the train finally pulled up, the doors whooshing open. We filed in like cattle in a branding chute, and soon enough the doors closed. I managed to find a seat between a rather large man and a teenaged girl with hair that was such a vibrant red color, I knew she hadn't been born with it. I could hear the music from her ear buds loud and clear, and for a moment I wondered what kind of person could actually enjoy all the screeching and banging that was flowing through them.

As I sat mentally preparing for my day, I felt eyes focused on me. It had been so long since I'd had that feeling, the uncomfortable sense that someone was watching me, and I couldn't help but look up. Instantly, I was drawn to a woman sitting on the opposite bench from me, and her eyes were the deepest brown I'd ever seen. My heart fluttered, my breath picking up, and I wondered who she was, how I could have missed seeing her before. We stared at each other for several moments, a clear connection between us, before my insecurities took over and forced me to drop my gaze. My mind screamed for me to look back, to connect with her again, but my eyes betrayed me, refusing to move. Instead I closed my lids, choosing to revel in the darkness they offered rather than look at anything else on the train.

The woman was beautiful. She looked like an angel, her long brown hair flowing in loose curls around her shoulders, and I ached to touch her. I wondered for a moment if she was real, but fought the urge to look back at her and make sure she was actually there. I also felt guilty for wanting her, because I knew that no matter how hard I tried, my mundane life would ruin her. I was no where near good enough for someone as incredible as she had to be, and I couldn't bring myself to tarnish her.

As I sat quietly in my own private hell, my mind started to play tricks on me. I began to see things, visions of a life I didn't know. I let myself be carried away, overcome by these things that I desperately wanted for myself, but didn't think I was worthy of having.

I saw myself walking along the beach, holding the hand of the girl sitting across from me. In my mind I called her Beauty, being that I didn't know her real name and most likely never would. Beauty laughed at my jokes, hung on my every word, and laced her fingers tightly with mine as we searched for seashells and chased waves. As the sun set in the distance, I trailed my fingers along her cheek, pulling her toward me as I gently kissed her lips. She sighed in happiness, feeling content and safe with me by her side.

I opened my eyes and chanced a look at her. She sat still, quiet, with her head down and her eyes glued to her hands that lay in her lap. Watching her, I noticed the soft pink nail polish on her fingernails, and the way she picked at it. Her fingers were long and slender, a cream color that matched her face and neck, and for a moment she reminded me of a porcelain doll. She sighed, just as she had done in my imagination, and I was instantly overcome with more images.

I saw her walking down a long, rose petal covered aisle, her hair up so that I could see the graceful arch of her neck. The snowy white dress she wore was long and sleek, hugging the curves of her body. One hand clutched a bouquet of deep red roses, while the other was wrapped firmly around the arm of her father. Her fingernails were painted a dark red to match the flowers she carried, and I was overwhelmed by the beauty of her fingers. As I raised my eyes to catch hers, the moment consumed me and I held my breath as she continued toward me. The relief that washed over me as her father placed her hand in mine was like nothing I'd ever felt before—I knew that she was really the one for me.

I jumped a little as the vision faded away, the final image one of me kissing her as we were pronounced husband and wife. When I looked over to her again, she was looking at me. After a few seconds, I smiled the lopsided smile that my mother always said would melt any woman's heart. I hoped that today, of all days, that was true. She smiled back at me as her cheeks began to blush the most incredible and beautiful shade of pink I'd ever seen. She glanced down quickly before looking back at me. As I looked into her eyes, I saw all the things I'd ever wanted for my life, and even more than I'd hoped for. The innocence that radiated from her was refreshing and I wondered who she was, how I had managed to miss her everyday of my life so far.

As we sat staring at one another, people passing between us as they hurried on and off the train, I was overcome by yet another vision. This time it was the two of us alone, in a dark room, as we whispered softly to each other. My lips grazed her skin, reveling in the goose bumps that began to appear on her heated flesh. I was causing them, the way I made her feel was doing it, and the thought of that had me flying. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer as I let my hands wander her body, becoming familiar with it as my fingertips skimmed the red lace that she had worn for me. My heart beat faster with each moan, gasp, and hum of satisfaction that came from her. She was what my body craved, what my mind was consumed with, and I couldn't imagine any place in the world I would rather be than with her.

My hands slowly crawled farther down her body, tracing over her breasts, her abdomen, her hips, before gently gliding over her thighs. Our eyes met as I pulled away from her ever so slightly, and the hunger I saw in her mirrored my own. "Please," she whispered as I began to touch her in ways I'd never done before. Her eyes closed and I moved to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip between mine before finally sliding my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues began to caress one another as my fingers pushed into her, causing her back to arch and lift her bare breasts against my chest. As her hand moved along my naked back, curving around my hips and cautiously taking hold of my hardened member, I was jolted from the vision. I willed my breathing to slow down, hoping that no one had noticed, but fully aware of the uncomfortable situation now straining against my trousers.

I silently prayed that she hadn't been watching me as I was swept away in my sudden lust for her, and as I looked back toward her, I was relieved to see her eyes once again trained to the floor. If she had noticed anything, I couldn't tell, though she would most likely think me a pervert or creep by the way I was staring at her, my breathing picking up each time her eyes met mine.

I glanced down at my watch, wondering how much more time I had until my stop, and was disheartened to see that I only had about five minutes left. If I was ever going to talk to this girl, it would have to be now. I only had two more stops until my own, and I knew that if I let her slip through my hands, I'd spend forever regretting it. I took a deep breath, trying to plan out in my head the things that I would say to her. I didn't want to appear desperate, nor did I want to come off as a stalker, but I needed to let her know that I most definitely was interested in her. I wanted to know her, in every way possible, and I wanted her to know me. My brain was screaming that I was not enough for her, that my boring life would suffocate her, but my heart knew otherwise. My heart knew that she was it for me, that I would never love anyone else the way I would love her.

Our eyes met again, and again she smiled, a little wider than before. She was beautiful, breathtaking, and I couldn't will myself to look away from her. Her eyes moved down my body, taking in my suit and bag, my hands and shoes, before finally looking back to my face. She was checking me out, and it excited me. Once again, I shifted a little in my seat, hoping to hide the bulge in my pants that she was causing. She hadn't even touched me or spoken to me, and yet I was more turned on by her than I had ever been by anyone else in my life. Jessica couldn't hold a candle to this girl, and I still didn't even know my Beauty's name.

As I lowered my eyes to her neck, her collar bones, one final vision swept over me. I saw us cuddled together on a sofa, a blanket wrapped around us both, and my hand rubbing over her quickly expanding belly. I could feel the movements of our child under the skin, and the wonder of it was showing on my face. She laughed as I gasped with each kick, each twist of the small little body growing within her womb. Her fingers ran soothingly through my hair, scratching my scalp as I lifted her shirt, exposing her flesh. She squirmed a little, trying to hide the stretch marks she was so worried about, but I stilled her, quickly leaning down to softly place a kiss on her stomach. I loved that she was pregnant with my child, _our child_, and I had never seen her look more beautiful. Her eyes slid closed in contentment as I continued to look at her, to watch her and love her.

Shaking my head, I snapped back to reality, back to the train car that was quickly approaching my stop. I only had a few more minutes to talk to her, and as I felt the train slowing to a stop, I knew this was the last one before my own. I tightened my hand on the strap of my bag and began to sit up in my seat, preparing to stand. I looked over at her and was heartbroken when she glanced at me one last time and stood unsteadily in her high heels. A wave of regret flashed in her eyes, and she moved to the door, turning back one last time to look at me. I sunk back into my seat, defeated by my own insecurities and inability to talk to her when I had the chance. For a brief moment I considered chasing after her, knowing it was only a few blocks to my office and I could still get there in time. Just as I decided to take a chance, the doors slid closed and I could feel the engines underneath me begin to rumble. I was too late. I had lost her.

I sat dejected in my seat, waiting for my stop. My heart felt as though it had been broken, and I fought back tears that were suddenly stinging my eyes. I didn't cry very often, not even when Jessica left me, but for this girl, this woman I didn't even know, I felt like sobbing. I wanted to run to my mother and collapse in her arms as she soothed me, assuring me that things would be alright. I knew it would be a lie, my life would never be right without my Beauty, but she was gone. I'd missed my chance and I was destined to spend forever alone.

As the train once again began to slow, I knew it was my stop. For a brief moment I contemplated simply staying on the train, riding it until the last stop, then staying on as it turned back to make all the same stops over again, but in reverse. I wondered if she would be on the train again that day, if I could see her once more if I just rode long enough. I had almost decided to chance it, to just wait until I found her again, and then my cell phone rang. I thrust my hand into my pocket, fishing the annoying little thing out and looking at the screen. _Alice, my sister._ I didn't know why on earth she would be calling me first thing in the morning, but I let out a sigh and opened the phone.

"Edward?" she asked before I could even manage a hello to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you in the office yet?"

"Nope, I'm just getting off the train now, I should be there in a few minutes, why?"

She let out a little huff of annoyance. "Well your new assistant is probably already there, I told her to be early."

"What? What do you know about my new assistant?" I asked, wondering what she had to do with me needing an assistant. She didn't work for my father's company; she worked for a fashion design firm, something she'd always aspired to do.

"Well, I found your assistant, I hired her for you. Dad was busy and asked me to take care of it. She's really nice, Edward. You're going to love her, I promise."

"Alice, I'm sure she'll be fine, but why did Dad ask you to do it? You don't have anything to do with the firm." I began moving off the train car, out into the subway and toward the stairs that would lead me up and back to my boring life, farther away from my Beauty.

She was quiet for a moment, something Alice rarely was. "Well, I told him I had a friend that needed a job, and she's really smart, so he said to bring her in. He liked her, Edward, and I know you will too. I just have a feeling about it. This is gonna be great, you'll see."

I shook my head, quietly agreeing with her as I stepped out onto the open sidewalk and crowds of people moving throughout the city. The cool air once again hit me, and a chill ran through my body. The subway was always warm, hot even, and the difference in temperature was startling.

"Okay Edward, call me as soon as you're done today, I want to hear all about it. And don't forget, we're going to dinner tonight with Jasper. His cousin Bella just moved to town and we need to show her around a bit." I could hear a hint of something in her voice and it made me wonder what she had up her sleeve.

"Alice, this isn't a fix up, is it? You know how much I hate them." I was not excited about the idea of entertaining Jasper's cousin, especially after a long day of training my new assistant.

Alice laughed, "No silly, it's just dinner. She's new and she's very sweet, kind of shy. I just want to take her around a little, show her some of the city. She's starting a new job today and I think she's nervous, I mean she's never lived any place like this before. It will be fun, I promise, and I'm paying so just look at it that way—free food and drinks. All you want."

"Alright, fine. I'll be there."

"Thanks Edward! Have a good day," she said as she began to giggle. She was up to something and I knew it was most likely her thinking I would be a great match for Jasper's cousin. I sighed, knowing that I would most likely not be good company for them after spending the day dreaming about my Beauty from the train.

I continued down the sidewalk until I approached my building, rushing through the doors and toward the elevator. The quiet ride up to the twelfth floor gave me time to think about the day ahead, get my thoughts together before being assaulted by what I knew was coming. The ding alerted me to my reality and I stepped off the elevator car and into the office. Passing by the receptionist desk, I paused for a moment to ask Lauren if my new employee was here yet. She assured me that she wasn't, but that she would send her right in when she arrived. I moved on to my office, closing the door behind me and settling into my desk. Looking out the window, I let the view calm me, and then began straightening papers on my desk. The message light on my phone was blinking madly, and I knew I needed to check them soon.

After putting my laptop bag away and taking off my jacket, I contemplated calling out for someone to bring me a cup of coffee, but then remembered Mike was no longer there, and the new assistant wouldn't know where the coffee was—I'd have to show her. I figured I could wait until she got there, then get myself a cup as I showed her where it was and how I liked it. Just then, there was a light knock on my door, and my heart began to race. She was here, and I quickly moved toward the door, straightening my shirt and tie as I did. Reaching for the handle, I pulled the door open and sighed in contentment as my heart continued to race.

As the door opened, my eyes were overwhelmed with one thing—brown...all I saw was brown. Slowly other things began to come into view, as she glimmered, sparkled, and sighed at the same time I did. Her eyes glimmered, her smile sparkled, and her face seemed to relax as she took in my form before her. Beauty...brown...it was her, and I was finally able to let go.

I saw love before me, and I knew she saw it too.

~~*O*O*O*O*~~

BPOV

As the train doors slid closed, I realized something—I got off on the wrong stop. I started to panic as the car pulled away, leaving me a few blocks short of my destination. Fighting back tears, I pulled out the map my neighbor Angela had drawn for me, showing me exactly how to get to work. I had been there a few days before to fill out all that annoying paperwork, but I had yet to go there on my own. I turned toward the stairs and started my way up to the street.

I felt a little pang of sadness for a moment—sadness that I would never get to meet the man on the train. I had seen him get aboard and my heart fluttered at the sight of him. He was beautiful—tall, reddish-brown hair, piercing green eyes, and broad shoulders. When our eyes met, I thought I saw a bit of wonder in his, but he quickly glanced down to the floor, breaking our connection. I wanted to ask his name, his phone number, his astrological sign, but with so many people on the train, not to mention the fact that he was a complete stranger, I didn't. I instantly regretted it and now he was gone forever. The chances that I would see him in this city of over ten million people were zero to none and it made me sad. I'd never had a significant other to bring to an event with me, and as we sat across the aisle from one another, I wondered if maybe he could be mine.

The breeze hit my face as I reached the street, and I quickly ran across the road, camouflaged from the elements by a large group of people. I prayed that I would be on time—that I wouldn't be too late, but the heels I was wearing were working against me. The pencil skirt and kitten pumps were clearly not Bella approved attire, but my new friend and neighbor had insisted I wear them, claiming they would make me look professional and put together. I was somewhat of a klutz and was simply grateful that I had found a job that was something other than waiting tables or dancing on a pole. Me doing either of those things would most likely prove to be deadly, whether it be to me or to a customer.

I hurried down the street and rounded the corner, letting out a sigh as the building came into view. I would have to bake something extra special for Alice to show my appreciation to her for finding me this job. I wasn't sure how she had done it, but after only being in the city for a few weeks and not even getting a call back for any other application I'd submitted, my cousin Jasper's girlfriend found something perfect for me. It was almost too good to be true, but no matter how much I thanked her, Alice simply smiled and told me that it was really her that should be thanking me. I had no idea why, but her smile told me she clearly knew something I didn't.

Alice had invited me out to dinner tonight, along with Jasper and Alice's brother who I'd never met. She said he was great and that she just knew we'd get along. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship, though I knew that if something amazing jumped up out of no where, I wouldn't pass it up. I was smarter than that, or at least I thought I was. Then the man on the train happened this morning and now I was second guessing myself. I wondered if he'd be on the subway later in the day when I went home. I hoped he would, and this time I would talk to him—no matter what.

I hurried toward the building, pushing through the front doors and silently muttering to myself as I entered the elevator, pushing the button for the twelfth floor, "I hope Mr. Cullen likes me..."

~~*O*O*O*O*~~

**A/N: I don't have any plans of continuing this, don't worry. When **_**jasperlover16**_** asked me to, I started mentioning crazy Jessica coming back, angry Carlisle flipping out over his son dating his assistant, and over protective cousin Jasper going all whack job on Edward, and she changed her mind, begging me NOT to continue it. Seems like her exact words were something along the lines of "Abort! Abort! I changed my mind, NOOOOO!" Something like that. I think this is better all fluffy and sweet. And you KNOW I can't keep that up for long. :D**

**Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed it, I was privileged to help out a little bit. :)**

**beegurl13**


End file.
